When traveling to a new location, a traveler may find it difficult to navigate the local area. Depending on the region, a person may not even speak the local language. In many areas, physical street maps are provided to assist visitors. However, after looking at a street map, a visitor may not be able to remember every detail because of the number of streets, blocks, etc., to be crossed from the current location to the destination. With a mobile device, an individual may take a photograph of the street map, but the person would need to continually view the photograph on their mobile device in order to navigate. Sometimes, when the physical map is too large, the user's device camera may not even be able to capture the map completely, or clearly.
This is even more challenging for individuals who may be vision impaired. Braille may be indicated on a physical map in some places, but depending on the destination, it may still be difficult for a vision impaired user to remember all the map details after reading the Braille map.
Additionally, if a person is in a location where there is no service signal for the individual's mobile device, then it may not be possible to access the Internet to download local map information or directions to the individual's mobile device. The individual could download a local map on to their mobile device before traveling to those places, but the chosen downloaded map may not work well once there. For instance, there may be multiple local electronic maps available, but a person may not know which map may be most helpful at some time in the future.